


Cute Tummy

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, M/M, Past Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Jensen feels insecure about his weight because his stomach doesn’t look like Jared’s. Jared makes him feel better





	Cute Tummy

“Where’s my shirt?” asked Jensen, a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he trotted out of the bathroom in boxers.

“Shirt? You never wear a shirt to bed,” said Jared.

“I do when I’m freezing,” said Jensen, tucking his towel tighter, Jared making his face soft. He pulled the shirt he was wearing off, tossing it to Jensen. “Thanks.”

“That’ll warm you up,” said Jared, stretching out in bed, abs and chest on full display as they tensed and relaxed. He watched with a sleepy smile as Jensen walked back in the bathroom, returning with the shirt on a minute later.

The second he was in the bed, Jared curled up behind him, throwing an arm over his waist and giving his torso a good squeeze.

“Can you…not do that tonight?” asked Jensen. “My stomach’s off.”

“You feeling okay?” asked Jared, releasing his grip but keeping his arm there.

“Yeah just…I want some space,” said Jensen.

“You said you were cold two minutes ago,” said Jared. 

“And?” asked Jensen, shifting his body away an inch or so, Jared pulling it back. “Jared, I told you, I don’t feel good.”

“Since when do you lie to me,” said Jared. Jensen went quiet, swatting Jared’s hand away and rolling to the edge of the bed. “Jensen.”

“I have a stomach,” said Jensen quietly.

“Uh most people do? Unless you’re having some medical issue which you’re going to tell me about right now if that’s the case,” said Jared, Jensen groaning that Jared was two seconds away from a panic attack. “Talk to me Jay.”

“I mean my stomach doesn’t look like _your_ stomach,” said Jensen, staring at the bedroom wall, hoping Jared would catch on.

“I am so lost, dude,” said Jared.

“You have abs and cut muscles and those little v hip bones and don’t get me wrong, I fucking _love_ every inch of it but I don’t…have those things,” said Jensen, throwing the covers back, turning to face Jared who’s face was hard. “I have a stomach. A cute tummy I’ve been told when it makes it’s way on screen but I don’t look like you. I’m _never_ going to look like you.”

“Take off your shirt,” said Jared, Jensen rolling his eyes. “Take. It. Off.”

Jensen grumbled, tossing it to the side, instantly finding Jared’s hands on his stomach.

“This? This body? It’s hot. More than hot. Smokin’ hot. This stomach is hot. It’s hot with abs, it’s hot with a big ole santa claus belly, it’s hot with that perfect amount of fucking teasing it is right now. All taut and strong. Firm skin that just is god damn perfection. You are strong and amazing and _I’m_ the one that’s bigger than you. I’m the one that weighs more than you, Jen. You’re the little guy in this relationship. You are perfectly healthy and I don’t want no skinny, shrimpy guy I have to worry about breaking when I screw him. You take it and give it right back and this stomach deserves it’s own award at how often if has gotten me rock hard when I see that sliver of skin above your jeans when you stretch or when it’s grinding down against my cock and how it’s been a perfect place to rest my head when I’m tired or upset and-”

“Alright, I’m not fat,” said Jensen with a sigh, Jared running his hands over Jensen’s exposed skin gently. “I just…the tummy thing gets to me sometimes.”

“So what if it does? You come find me and I’ll you how gorgeous you are and how your cute tummy is actually the most perfect thing I’ve ever laid eyes on,” said Jared.

“I thought that was my face. Or my eyes. Or my-”

“You have a lot of perfect things, alright? It’s hard to keep up,” said Jared, Jensen breaking into a soft smile. “Don’t hide from me again.”

“I won’t,” said Jensen, grabbing Jared’s hand and rolling onto his side, pulling it up flush against him. “Love you.”

“Love you too Jensen. You and your tummy.”


End file.
